


My Heart Is In Your Hands.

by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Antennae, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Teasing, Valentine's Day Fluff, hornet and lace are the sides, kind of, quirrel and tiso are the main course, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff
Summary: A pair of gay bugs go on a double date with a pair of lesbian bugs.Tiso is flustered, and Quirrel just makes it worse.Hornet and Lace just watch this unfold.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight), Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	My Heart Is In Your Hands.

**Author's Note:**

> You better be glad I'm not writing major smut, or else you'd be begging for the bleach.  
> HOPEFULLY, I don't mess up on anything this time. ':)

Tiso was absolutely PISSED at Quirrel.

Stupid Hornet just HAD to ask the two out on a double date and ruin their saucy alone time. And stupid Quirrel was too nice to decline!

Honestly, Tiso couldn't bear his Cheeto boyfriend sometimes. But he was also too loveable and adorable to hate, so Tiso didn't mind his kind moments.

Right now, the group were chilling in the Hot Springs at Deepnest. Their clothes lay on the bench, guarded by the little vessel. He didn't really care about the girls, seeing as one of them was their sister, but he watched because of Quirrel and Tiso.

They were an amusement to behold.

"Why so still, Tiso?" Hornet sneered, splashing the flustered bug's face with the warm water.

He was yanked out from an erotic daydream, and he yelped from the sudden splashing. "Ah! Wh-what? I'm not still, I'm... relaxing!"

Lace shook her head, her arms folded. "Tiso, you know that's not the truth," She smirked at Quirrel, who was watching Tiso intently. "isn't that right, Q?"

Quirrel nodded, speaking softly. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I know what's going on in that cute little head of his."

Before Tiso could object, or hiss obscenities at the pill bug, Quirrel had started to gently pet his antennas. Tiso gasped, but choked back any whimpers, his arms crossed patiently, yet with a noticeable tremor.

The ladies just watched, taken aback by Quirrel's actions.

"You know, I can tell that his thoughts were similar to this... but this isn't erotic enough, no..." Quirrel shook his head, ignoring Tiso's hilariously noticeable attempts at sabotage, whose whole body was trembling, a sweet sensation resonating between his thighs.

Quirrel placed a tentative kiss on Tiso's mouth, making him hum appreciatively, before tucking his own head into the warrior's neck, kissing it gently. Tiso let out a small whimper, and Hornet was fanning herself with her hand, her cheeks tinted pink. Lace was bleeding by the nose, but she covered it, watching like the pervert she secretly was.

Hornet broke when Quirrel bit down on Tiso's pulse point, earning a needy whine from him, the warrior's arms suddenly hugging Quirrel, holding him close.

Nose bleeding rapidly, Hornet lifted an unconscious Lace out of the hot spring, along with herself, and commanded The Knight to follow her with their clothes, minus Quirrel and Tiso's.

"Come, little Ghost. I have a feeling these two need to let off some... steam, if you may."

"Quirrel…" Moaned a very turned on Tiso.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Gee, I want to write some PROPER smut-  
> Brain: You do realise that you have a friend who will seriously judge you for it and that you also feel a bit weird when you write smut, right?  
> Me: I k n o w :,)


End file.
